Hero Complex
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Complejo: Sentimiento inconsciente y desfavorable que una persona tiene con relación a sí misma y que afecta negativamente a su personalidad y conducta. Héroe: Persona venerada por realizar proezas con gran valentía. -AU- One-shot- regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana.


**Esto es un regalo para mi hermana mayor que nació un minuto antes que yo, Feliz cumpleaños Aoko-neesan.**

**Disfruten esto.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach** NO **es mio, es de Tite Kubo. Por ahora -.-

* * *

**.**

**.**

***~Hero Complex~***

**.**

**.**

**Complejo**: Sentimiento inconsciente y desfavorable que una persona tiene con relación a sí misma y que afecta negativamente a su personalidad y conducta.

**Héroe:** Persona venerada por realizar proezas con gran valentía.

**Complejo de Héroe:** Persona estúpida que no mide el peligro y tiene desinterés por el daño a sí mismo, movido a realizar un acto de valentía por imprudencia mental.

**.**

**.**

"_¿Qué es un héroe?"_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la repentina luminosidad a la que se enfrentaba, se frotó los parpados y se reincorporó; los cortos cabellos azabaches estaban revueltos y las puntas parecían apuntar a distintas direcciones. Observó el paisaje a su alrededor con somnolencia. Ah, se había dormido sin querer, debía comenzar a pensar seriamente el dejar de acatar sus instintos antes de clase. Miró su muñeca para verificar la hora.

—Voy tarde—murmuró en un bostezo y se estiró, se puso de pie mientras su uniforme dejaba ver como su fina figura se asemejaba a la de un gato. Tomó su mochila que reposaba en el pasto y se encaminó al interior del edificio escolar, con parsimonia se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Momoka-chan ¿No estás cargando muchas cosas?, podrías caerte—comentó una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a una chica pequeña y con pecas que pasaba junto a otra muchacha de lentes, quien llevaba un montón de libros, pesados al parecer, entre sus pequeños brazos. Amabas le pasaron de largo en las escalinatas.

—Estoy bien Ai-chan, nada va a…—exclamó animada mientras que al dar un paso la suela de su zapato resbaló con la punta de uno de los escalones –, pasar— su voz se ahogó en un grito, siendo secundado por el de su amiga.

Un golpe sonoro se escuchó, los libros se desparramaron por todo el suelo, la chica pecosa apretaba los ojos ante el catastrófico escenario, la otra muchacha esperó con pánico el dolor.

"_¿Quiénes son héroes?"_

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con voz grave, la de lentes abrió los ojos y la boca como si acabara de recibir aire después de estar horas bajo el agua. El duro suelo había sido sustituido por unos brazos que la protegieron de la caída, los ojos negros de su salvador la observaron fijamente causando un ligero sonrojo.

—¡Kuro-sempai!—exclamó aliviada Ai desde arriba. Momoka giró a ver a su amiga con interrogación –, es de quien te estaba hablando Momoka-chan, Kuro-sempai es presidente del club de Kendo y entrena al equipo de Futbol.

—¿De verdad?— volteó hacia su salvador nuevamente –. Kuro-sempai gracias— musitó sonrojada hasta las orejas, sus ojos observaba con cierto brillo a Kuro. Al darse cuenta de que aun estaba encima suyo, se apresuró a alejarse.

—¡Hey Karin, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!—gritó una cuarta voz rompiendo el ambiente –. Las chicas no tienen que salvar a chicas idiota- regañó haciendo acto de presencia un apuesto y alto peliblanco de preciosos ojos turquesas, el cual bajo de tres saltos las escaleras.

—¿Chica?—Momoka parpadeó confundida y centro su atención en el lindo pelinegro sentado en el suelo.

—Me importa un comino si soy chica o no. No estoy dispuesta a quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver a alguien en problemas—rezongó aun en el suelo, el albino se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Sí, si ya sé que eres una estúpida cabeza hueca Karin, un día de estos ese estúpido complejo de héroe va a matarte—masculló tomándole el pie. La morena se quejó –. Te lo torciste ¿No?

—¡Estúpido, eso duele!—reclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

—Ahórrate el genio para más tarde idiota, te llevare a la enfermería—declaró el ojiturquesa.

—¡Ni lo pienses Toshiro!— sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente al protestar, pues sabia las intensiones del albino que no eran otras más que cargarla al estilo princesa –, ¡Bájame cabeza de nieve!— aunque refunfuñó y trato de golpearlo, terminó por rendirse a ser cargada de esa manera tan vergonzosa. Ambos desparecieron por unos de los pasillos y las chicas que habían pasado desapercibidas desde que Toshiro apareció se miraron entre sí.

—Ai-chan ¿Kuro-sempai es chica?

—Ah, sí lo es. Se llama Kurosaki Karin, está en la clase B de tercer año—respondió –, gracias al cielo era ella quien venía detrás nuestro.

—¿Por qué?-Ai sonrió.

—Porque ella es un héroe.

—¿Eh?-Momoka ladeo la cabeza.

—Kuro-sempai, como le decimos todos, no parece en absoluto una chica, pero lo es y es genial. He escuchado que ha salvado a mucha gente—relató bajando las escalerillas para comenzar a recoger los libros –. Es nuestro preciado héroe, aunque como ya viste Hitsugaya-Kaicho la regaña seguido.

—¡¿Ese era el presidente del consejo?!—gritó sorprendida.

—Sí, era Hitsugaya Toshiro, clase A del tercer año, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? realmente eres despistada Momoka-chan.

—Y…y ¿Por qué siempre la regaña?

—No me sorprende que tampoco lo sepas—suspiró –, ellos son novios.

—¡¿Eh?!

* * *

"_¿Cuándo nace un héroe?"_

La morena trataba de pensar en una y mil formas de vengarse de Toshiro, la había avergonzado con esa necedad de cargarla y ella poco se pudo rehusar. Realmente ese escenario era ya demasiado normal, obviamente siempre era ella quien terminaba lesionada por esa terquedad de salvar a otros, como cuando se rompió el brazos por bajar a un gato del árbol del parque, o cuando se lastimó las costillas por ser atropellada al quitar a una chica de la vía el año pasado; Toshiro tenía razón, sufría de un complejo, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Quita esa cara—ordenó el susodicho sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras ponía una compresa de hielo en el tobillo de la chica.

—Es la única que tengo—escupió de mala gana. El ejerció más presión y ella soltó un chillido –. ¡Qué diablos haces animal!

—No eres para nada linda— suspiró negando ligeramente.

—¿Quién quiere serlo?—gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tú no y eso lo sé, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes traer el uniforme de tu hermano a la escuela? Debes traer el de las chicas—reprendió. La morena chistó la lengua.

—El abuelo me deja traerlo— se cruzó de brazos.

—No me importa si el director lo aprueba, tú eres una chica Karin—insistió.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso Toshiro?

—Porque estoy harto- aseguró cerrando los ojos –, que mi novia parezca un chico, realmente no me importa, pero que te pongas en peligro por una estupidez ya es otra cosa.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el uniforme?—alzó una ceja.

—Es como si quisieras seguir los pasos de tu hermano, ambos tiene ese maldito complejo de héroe—contestó abriendo sus orbes y clavándolos en los de ella –. Ahora comprendo lo que siente Kuchiki-san cada vez que tu hermano llega con una herida— la observó detenidamente con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos y Karin sintió algo parecido a la culpa en sus sistema, desvió la mirada. Tal vez no era justa al preocuparlo, como no lo era su hermano con su cuñada. Ambos siempre lograban que las personas a quienes más amaban mostraran la misma expresión e incertidumbre.

"_¿Qué tanto arriesgan los héroes?"_

—Lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo-murmuró.

—No soy tonto Karin, sé que no lo cumplirás—musitó el albino –. Odio eso, odio que seas un héroe, porque cuando te conviertes en una persona tan valiente, me dejas atrás.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez que te veo correr hacia el peligro? No es orgullo, idiota—la tomó de los hombros –. Siempre pienso "¿Y si ya no regresa? ¿Qué hare si me deja atrás? ¿Cuándo podre alcanzarla?" siempre me da miedo— confesó.

—Toshiro—susurró alzando una mano para tocar su rostro –, tú eres mi héroe. Eres el único que siempre me salva.

—Lo sé—sonrió de medio lado antes de chocar sus labios contra los de ella. Se besaron intensamente por un par de minutos, solo separándose cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire -. Pero igual mereces un castigo-agregó presionando más la compresa, Karin aulló.

—¡Bastardo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, siendo callada nuevamente por los labios del peliblanco.

"_¿Son felices los héroes?"_

¿Qué es un héroe? Una persona inconsciente.

¿Quiénes son héroes? Todos esos egoístas que se hacen daño así mismos sin pensar en los demás.

¿Cuándo nace un héroe? En todas la situaciones donde corren como kamikazes al peligro.

¿Qué tanto arriesgan los héroes? Lo más preciado para ellos.

¿Son felices los héroes? Por supuesto, porque siempre hay alguien que los espera para curar esas heridas, aun si se olvidan de ellos por salvar a otros, esas personas mantienen una fe absoluta en esos héroes. Claro los regañan por preocuparlos, por aumentar su miedo. Pero siempre mantienen su amor y ese amor los hace felices.

Los héroes solo dejaran de ser héroes cuando la persona que aman deje de creer en ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Feliz cumpleaños hermana y gracias por mi regalo Jajajaja Me siento vieja y eso solo que cumplí 16. Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
